marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine (Marvel Legend)
Being a living action figure of the actual Wolverine, this Wolverine shares many of the same features and traits as his original, but somehow being more of a jerk and even cockier during his fights. Brought to the wrong place due to a shipping incident, Wolverine has gotten into some trouble with the other figures he lives with. While he enjoys a good fight as any other, he'd usually prefer to sit around and relax. After the Decepticon Invasion, Wolverine found himself put against Iron Man, as a massive gap in their leadership from Captain America caused them to go their separate ways. History Early Days Wolverine was released as a part of the "Juggernaut" wave in 2016, planned to be shipped with the rest of the X-Men. However, something went wrong and Wolverine would instead be transferred with two other figures to another location. Weeks later, Wolverine would awake, trapped in his box within another cardboard box. After clawing his way through, he found Spider-Man and Iron Man, both who had already gotten out days earlier. Confused, Wolverine asked them about the whereabouts of his friends. Both Legends had no answer, but still welcomed him in their new home. Not According to Plan Wolverine, distraught and frustrated, decided to leave the two "idiots" to themselves. For the rest of the day, Wolverine would realize that he was nowhere near the rest of the X-Men, making him angrier over his situation. He stayed in the basement, where he would meet the other toys that had been living in the house for years. Wolverine noticed a few Power Rangers that were enforcing some law here and there. He wanted to be left alone, so he sat by himself on one of the highest points of the basement's walls, avoiding the Power Rangers. A week passed, and Wolverine found himself getting quickly bored. He considered talking to Iron Man and the kid again, until a bigger problem broke out upstairs, in the bedroom that the other two Legends were staying at. A destructive monster started wreaking havoc, and Wolverine jumped in to help at the last second. Working with Iron Man and Spider-Man, the three brought down the monster, killing it. After saving the House, the Legends were cheered on and thanked by the surrounding toys for saving their lives. From there, Iron Man decided that they would be the protectors of their new home. He offered Wolverine to help them out, so that he may help him find the X-Men in return. Wolverine reluctantly agreed. The Rules The Legends, now calling themselves the "Marvel Knights" claimed the bedroom as their main base of operations. Only a week had passed, and words about their battle with the monster began to spread around the House fast. While exploring the rest of the basement, Wolverine encountered Carnage and a different Juggernaut. The two began to ask Wolverine questions that quickly became hostile, starting a fight. Wolverine was taken down by Juggernaut, and brought before their master -- the ruler of the basement, the overlord known as Green Goblin. Goblin explained to Wolverine that he had been running the place for years. That he had been keeping the peace by silencing those who opposed his rule. The Goblin was the strongest toy in the basement, and he fought his way to the top. Wolverine didn't care for his background, but the Goblin wanted Wolverine to work for him, to help with his plastic empire. Wolverine refused by breaking free of Carnage's webbing and escaping. Wolverine warned Iron Man back upstairs, but Iron Man was not in the bedroom. After quickly asking the Lego Clone Troopers, Wolverine found Stark in the other bedroom. Iron Man explained that Spider-Man had been missing for hours, and Wolverine helped with the search. Two Spiders Iron Man and Wolverine got on top of the bed's surface, and found Spider-Man. But it wasn't the same one. The Spider-Man they had come across was black, and had older proportions and paint. Iron Man and Wolverine were defeated by this Spider-Man, showing that he had more experience than the both of them combined. Soon, the actual Spider-Man appeared, and told Iron Man and Wolverine to calm down. He said that it was his fault for not telling them where he was going earlier. The Black-suited Spider-Man released the Legends. Wolverine threatened him before getting his mouth webbed shut. The Black Spider-Man told them the history of this house, and about how the Green Goblin came to power. The Goblin only ruled the downstairs, but the upstairs had yet to be brought under his heel. The upstairs was protected by himself, the Lego Army, and now, the Marvel Knights. Wolverine pointed out that the Goblin had tried to recruit him, and Black Spider-Man acknowledged this. With things all cleared up, Wolverine suggested that they hit the Goblin hard, while they had a chance. But the Black Spider-Man disagreed -- the Green Goblin not only had strong commanders, but an entire army at his disposal, composed entirely of Power Rangers. They were numbered in the thousands, and kept control over the basement and the kitchen, among other locations in the House. Knowing that the Knights had become another target for the Green Goblin, Wolverine stayed in their bedroom with the other figures for the next few weeks. The Forgotten Spartan The next month, things grew quiet. Wolverine had gotten into more antics with Spider-Man around the upstairs, much to Iron Man's annoyance, and seemed to finally be coming to terms with the fact that he was stuck here. While exploring the master bedroom at night, Wolverine was attacked out of nowhere, by someone using a gun. When he came to, Wolverine was met with the sight of the Master Chief. Master Chief thought that Wolverine was an agent of the Green Goblin, sent here to finish him off. After beating some sense into the Chief, Wolverine told him that he had nothing to do with the Green Goblin, and that they both shared a similar hatred for him. Wolverine sat beside Master Chief. He asked him what he was doing here in the closet for so long, and Master Chief replied that he had already lost everything because of the Goblin. Wolverine reassured the Chief, telling him that the Goblin had no idea where he was, and that he was stumbled upon. Chief followed Wolverine out of the master bedroom, and back to where the Knights were living. Taking Action After arguing with Iron Man that toys couldn't eat or drink, Wolverine picked up a new name for himself, "Logan", saying that it was less annoying than calling him by his real name all the time. Wolverine and the Black Spider-Man, now calling himself Symbiote to avoid confusion, discussed how they could fight back against Goblin. Symbiote pointed out that there was no fighting back -- that he already tried, and was betrayed. Symbiote didn't explain more than that, but they were forced to fight anyways -- as Iron Man was fighting off a squad of Power Rangers downstairs. Wolverine leaped into the fight, but Symbiote strayed back. Iron Man was busy looking for someone, and soon, Spider-Man followed with them. As it turned out, the Power Rangers had found another Marvel Legend. It was Captain America, and they were trying to remove him from the House, knowing that Cap would be a major threat to them. Wolverine tore through the Power Rangers, pieces of slashed plastic littered the ground. But, Carnage and Juggernaut arrived as backup, and Carnage dealt a fatal blow to Wolverine, or so it seemed. Wolverine's most effective power was activated -- his healing factor, which restored his paint and any destroyed parts of his body. Knowing he was now an unstoppable killing machine, Wolverine threw himself at Juggernaut and Carnage, more than ready for a round two. Iron Man got a hold of Captain America while Wolverine created a distraction. As if things weren't bad enough, before Iron Man could get out with Captain America, another Iron Man appeared and grounded the other Iron Man. This Iron Man was sided with the Green Goblin, and began to battle Spider-Man, wounding him. Wolverine was also struck down by this mysterious Iron Man, only for Symbiote to finally join the fight. Symbiote rallied the Lego armies by his side, and retreated back to their security upstairs. Help Arrives Captain America was greeted by rest of the Legends. With Cap's help, Wolverine and Master Chief make their way around the house, attempting to find the lost Spartans that Chief used to lead before the Green Goblin took them down. The Green Goblin takes this as a declaration of war between his empire and the Marvel Knights. Soon, the Marvel Knights become a symbol of hope to toys all over the house, big and small, with Wolverine helping to ignite a few resistance cells within the basement. Wolverine speaks to Iron Man about his doppelganger. Iron Man takes their talk to Symbiote, who clearly showed some personal hatred towards the other Iron Man. Symbiote comes clean and says that he and the other Iron Man were good friends many years ago, but when the Green Goblin asserted his control over the House, the Iron Man back-stabbed Symbiote and joined Green Goblin's forces. Wolverine spent a few weeks getting to know the rest of the house and it's inhabitants. Soon, the war would begin, and Logan would be ready. Fighting Against Goblin The Green Goblin launched his forces to attack the upstairs, the last area he hadn't been able to control yet. Wolverine, Iron Man, Captain America, Spider-Man, Master Chief and his Spartans, Symbiote, and the other toys that joined the fight, stood up for themselves against the Green Goblin. Cap's resistance teams downstairs took down what remained of the Power Rangers, as the bulk of their forces were directed towards the upstairs. The Green Goblin himself led the attack, taking it to one of the bedrooms. Carnage, Juggernaut, and others were all fighting against the Marvel Knights. Wolverine helped Iron Man and Captain America fight the Green Goblin. Wolverine delivered a crippling blow to the Green Goblin by running him through with his claws. Iron Man left to help Spider-Man and Symbiote, while Wolverine and Captain America continued to fight the Goblin. Soon, the Goblin took both of them down with his strength, until Iron Man and Spider-Man, with reinforcements from the rest of the house, all opened fire on the Goblin, finally killing him. A Better Future Into the Backyard New Places, New Faces The Hulk The Villains Loki's Gamble They Are Venom The X-Man Decepticon Invasion Autobots, Roll Out Schism Revelations Returning Home Civil War Outcasted Apocalypse Category:Marvel Legends Universe